


[Podfic] Dancing in the Dark

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication, First Time, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kurt and Blaine’s early sexual relationship wasn’t quite so fairy-tale perfect, but was more like, well, real life? A different look at early!Klaine’s sexytimes journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oohshinyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dancing in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505296) by [flowerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan). 



Cover Art by my partner in crime, Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BGlee%5D%20Dancing%20In%20the%20Dark.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BGlee%5D%20Dancing%20In%20the%20Dark.mp3) | **Size:** 32 MB | **Duration:**  01:10:11
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BGlee%5D%20Dancing%20In%20the%20Dark.m4b) | **Size:** 56 MB | **Duration:**  01:10:11

## Reader's Notes

♥♥ Happy (belated) birthday, Oohshinyfangirl! ♥♥ 

The music is "Lovesong" by Adele.


  
---|---


End file.
